Shades of Green, Part 3
[[Datei:UY v2-3 01.jpg|thumb|250px|''Usagi Yojimbo'' Vol.2 #3]]Shades of Green, Part 3 ("Schattierungen von Grün, Teil 3") ist eine Geschichte aus der Comicserie Usagi Yojimbo von Stan Sakai. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung': Juli 1993 *'Ausgabe': Usagi Yojimbo Vol.2 #3 (Mirage Studios) *'Zeichnungen und Text:' Stan Sakai *'Farben': Tom Luth Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Shades of Green, Part 2" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Turtle Dreams" und ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo'' Vorkommende Charaktere thumb|180px|Das Ende eines VerrätersTMNT *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo Usagi Yojimbo *Miyamoto Usagi und Gennosuke *Kakera *Neko Ninja **Chizu **Gunji **Shingen (erwähnt) *einige Tokage Handlung thumb|left|180px|Arroganz und ZornEinige Stunden nach dem Überfall auf das Dorf und die Entführung Kakeras"Shades of Green, Part 2" feiert Gunji bereits seinen Triumph, auch entgegen Chizus Bedenken, dass Kakeras Helfer - Usagi, Gennosuke und die Ninja Turtles - alles daran setzen werden, um Kakera zu befreien, bevor die Neko Ninja ihn in ihre Heimatprovinz schaffen können. Um diese Verfolger aufzuhalten, hat Gunji die meisten seiner Leute sich bereits in alle Winde verstreuen lassen; während ein Trupp der besten Ninjas zur Ablenkung zurückbleibt, sollen sechs von ihnen Kakera aus der Gegend herausschaffen. In der arroganten Gewissheit, dass sein Plan funktionieren und ihm damit die Führerschaft über den Neko Clan sichern wird, bietet er Chizu zum "Trost" einen Platz als seine Konkubine an, worauf sie angewidert seine Gegenwart verlässt. thumb|180px|Entschlossen auf dem WegUnterdessen verfolgen Usagi und seine Kameraden die Spur, die Leonardo am Vorabend zurückgelegt hat, zum Versteck der Neko Ninja zurück. Trotz seiner schweren Verletzung hat Leonardo darauf bestanden, die Führung zu übernehmen, doch die Wanderschaft durch den Wald zehrt zunehmend an seinen verbliebenen Kräften. Während sie eine Rast einlegen, damit Leonardo wieder zu Atem kommen soll, beratschlagen sich seine besorgten Brüder, und Donatello meldet sich freiwillig, um Leonardo an seiner Seite zu behalten und ihn aus dem aufkommenden Konflikt herauszuhalten. thumb|180px|left|Auf sie mit...?Später, nach einer scheinbar aussichtlosen Irrfahrt, erreichen sie die Grenze zum Gebiet des verfallenen Tempels. Dort löst Gennosuke versehentlich eine Falle aus, die ihn mit hunderten von Bambuspfeilen perforiert hätte, wenn Raphael sich nicht vor ihn geworfen hätte. Nun mit der Gewissheit, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg sind, schleichen sie sich mit äußerster Vorsicht zum Tempel vor und schalten dort zuerst die Wachposten aus. Als sie dann das Gelände stürmen, sehen sie sich einer Übermacht der Neko Ninja gegenüber, nehmen den Kampf aber trotzdem auf; sogar Leonardo kann nicht stillhalten und kommt Donatello zu Hilfe, nachdem er von den anderen getrennt und in die Enge getrieben wurde. Während des Kampfes sucht Usagi den Tempel nach Kakera ab; zwar findet er den Weisen nicht, dafür aber Spuren von einem Wagen, die vom Tempel wegführen, und aus einer Ahnung heraus folgt er ihr. thumb|180px|Gunjis VerratDie Spur wurde in der Tat von Gunji, Chizu und vier Genin hinterlassen, die als Holzfäller verkleidet mit einem Karren voller Holz unterwegs sind. An einem Fluss machen sie für einen Moment Halt zum Ausruhen; doch als Chizu sich die Gelegenheit nimmt, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen, lässt Gunji seine Maske fallen. Mithilfe seiner vier Männer, die ihm treu ergeben sind, umzingelt er Chizu und will sie ermorden, um sich so seine einzige Konkurrentin für seinen Aufstieg vom Hals zu schaffen. Doch ehe sie ihre verräterische Tat ausführen können, erreicht Usagi den Ort des Geschehens. Gunji schickt ihm seine Gefolgsmänner entgegen, doch Usagi macht diese im Handumdrehen nieder. thumb|left|180px|Chizus GeschenkUnterdessen greift Gunji Chizu mit dem Schwert an, doch Chizu setzt sich mit einer Klinge, die in ihrem Wanderstab versteckt ist, zur Wehr; und beim finalen Zusammenprall der beiden Kontrahenten verliert Gunji sein Leben. Nun stehen Chizu und Usagi sich gegenüber; und nachdem Chizu sich vergewissert hat, dass es sich bei Usagi um den Samurai handelt, von dem ihr verstorbener Bruder Shingen gesprochen hat, drückt sie ihm ihren Dank mit einem plötzlichen Kuss auf den Mund aus und verabschiedet sich von ihm mit dem Versprechen, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Zuerst zu verdutzt, um Chizu zu verfolgen, widmet Usagi dann dem abgestellten Karren seine Aufmerksamkeit, und im Holzstoß - der in Wirklichkeit ein getarnter Hohlraum ist - findet er tatsächlich den mit Drogen ruhiggestellen Kakera vor, kurz bevor Gennosuke, Raphael und Michelangelo zu ihm stoßen. thumb|180px|Der AbschiedAm Abend versammeln Usagi, Gennosuke, Kakera und die Turtles wieder in der Hütte des Weisen. Nachdem beide Gruppen herzlichen Abschied voneinander genommen haben, versetzt Kakera die Turtles mit seinem mystischen Ritual"Shades of Green, Part 1" wieder in ihre eigene Realität zurück. Als Usagi und Gennosuke am nächsten Morgen das Dorf verlassen, erzählt Usagi seinem Freund von seiner Begegnung mit Chizu und davon, dass sie Shingens Schwester ist. Danach trennen sich ihre Wege, und während Gennosuke nach Norden zieht, um dort einen bekannten Banidten wegen seines Kopfgelds zu jagen, macht Usagi sich auf dem Weg nach Osten. Trivia *Dies ist - trotz der genannten Aussicht auf ein Wiedersehen zwischen ihnen in der Welt der Turtles - die letzte Begegnung zwischen Usagi und den Turtles in der Kontinuität der Mirage Comics. Jedoch wird diese Idee in den Folgen "The Christmas Aliens", "Samurai Tourist" und "Wedding Bells and Bytes" der 2003 Serie wieder aufgegriffen; ebenso wie diese Begegnung zwischen Usagi und den Mirage-Turtles im späteren Crossover ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo'' in den IDW Comics. Neudruckversionen *''Usagi Yojimbo: Shades of Death'', Band 1 (schwarz-weiß) *''Usagi Yojimbo/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete Collection'' (September 2018) Siehe auch *Stan Sakai **''Usagi Yojimbo'' *"Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew" *"The Crossing" *"The Treaty" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics)